memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Reliant (NCC-1864)
; ( ) | registry = NCC-1864 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = destroyed (2285) | altimage = 200px|Starship image. s original configuration.}} }} The USS Reliant (NCC-1864) was a Federation medium cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. ( ; | }}) Its prefix code was 16309. ( , ) History and specifications The Reliant was originally built as a research cruiser. On reference stardate 2/1410, the Reliant was ordered to the Morena shipyards for a refit to Mk IV Anton specifications. While the ship was being dismantled for the engine refit, Starfleet Command decided to mount a different engine configuration onto the Reliant than was included on other Mk IV's. Due to this change, several external design changes had to be made, and Starfleet decided to make the Reliant the prototype of a new subclass: the . Following the extensive refit, the Reliant re-entered service on stardate 2/1509. ( ) The Reliant was equipped with tractor beams, graviton anchors, and dynoscanners. ( }}) Helen Noel had transferred to the Reliant in the 2260's. ( ) By the late 2270s, the Reliant was under the command of Captain Clark Terrell. In 2281, the Reliant proceeded to the planet Halka after learning that they had been attacked by the Orions. Lt. Commander Pavel Chekov led a landing party to the surface and learned that a local boy named Lojur took up arms against the Orions, and was subsequently banned from his village by the Elders. Chekov took pity on the boy and beamed him aboard the Reliant. ( ) In 2284, the Reliant was detached from active service and assigned to assist Dr. Carol Marcus and her Project Genesis team find a suitable uninhabited planet for testing. In 2285, Terrell and Chekov beamed down to a planet they believed to be Ceti Alpha VI. When they discovered Khan Noonien Singh and his followers, they discovered that they were, in fact, on Ceti Alpha V, and that Ceti Alpha VI had been destroyed. Using Terrell and Chekov, Khan took control of the Reliant and marooned nearly the entire crew on Ceti Alpha V. The only other crew who remained were the engine room company, whom Khan forced into his service with Ceti eels. After engaging the and inflicting heavy damage, Khan took the Reliant to Regula I where he captured the Genesis Device. A cat-and-mouse game with the Enterprise in the Mutara Nebula led to the Reliant being crippled. At a distance of +4,000 kilometers, the Enterprise warped out-as Reliant was ultimately destroyed by Khan's detonation of the Genesis Device inside the nebula. ( ; | }}) Following Khan's defeat, the Enterprise traveled to Ceti Alpha V and recovered the surviving members of the Reliant s crew. From there they were safely transported to Starbase 12, with the exception of Pavel Chekov, who rejoined Kirk's senior staff on Enterprise. ( |The Wormhole Connection}}) Personnel * Commanding officer: Captain Clark Terrell * First officer: Commander Pavel Chekov * Science officer: Commander "Stoney" Beach * Communications officer: Commander John Kyle * Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Bianca Wilder Embarked craft * Appendices Connections External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Anton class starships Category:Miranda class starships Category:Medium cruisers Category:Research cruisers Category:2285 spacecraft losses Category:23rd century starships